


明知故犯

by wywj



Category: kimjawhwan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj





	明知故犯

 

 

金在奂没有提前跟你打声招呼就跑到你家来了，不过他也不是第一次这样，所以看到他的时候你也没觉得有多意外。

 

 

家里门铃响起的时候你走到监控屏前按了下显示，可屏幕上乌压压的一片根本看不清来人，你还没来得及萌生疑惑就听到对讲机里传来了熟悉的声音。

 

男声软软糯糯的，口齿不太清晰，亲昵地喊着你的名字说是我。

 

至此你猜想金在奂大概是又喝酒喝迷糊了，而此刻他的脑袋多半是抵在了摄像头前所以你才看不到他的脸。

 

你懒得换下单薄的睡衣，直接在外面套了件帽衫便走去玄关开了门。眼前的画面也跟你预料的一样，金在奂看到你就露出了傻乎乎的笑。换作是别人肯定觉得这样的金在奂万分惹人怜爱，一脸迷糊单纯又没什么防备，还很爱冲人撒娇。

 

这不，他已经抬起了双手试图跟你讨要拥抱了。

 

可你心里只有无奈，因为他这个样子来找你通常只有一个原因。你没搭理他，拿出了拖鞋放在地上就转身走进了厨房。

 

 

你倒了杯水走到客厅，金在奂已经很自觉地在茶几前席地而坐，他一只手撑着脑袋看向你，笑容倒是清明了几分。你走到他身边也跟着坐下，把水杯推到了他面前。

 

 

你的语调里没带什么感情，“让我猜猜，我们金大帅哥是不是又跟女朋友吵架了。”

金在奂没有正面回答，听到你的话嗤嗤笑了起来，“终于承认我是帅哥了。”

 

 

你对金在奂的现任女朋友有点印象，前不久你们才一起吃了顿饭，对方看着乖巧又可爱，不像是会无理取闹的人。

 

“她说我心里没她。”末了金在奂看了你一眼。

 

 

你举起了双手证明自己清白，“上次吃饭的时候她也在场，我们不是都把话说明白了吗？”你冤枉得不行，其实你和金在奂多年好友又过分亲密的关系确实经常惹彼此的恋人误会，对此你也常常百口莫辩。

 

金在奂又笑了，“我又没说她怀疑的是你。”

 

 

那你看我干什么。

你没忍住皱起了眉头在心里反驳道，可你心虚在前也没胆子真的开口。

 

 

毕竟你是真的喜欢金在奂。

 

 

金在奂拿起水杯抿了一口又放下了，继而可怜巴巴地看向你。

“没有啤酒吗？”

 

 

该怎么去形容金在奂这个人呢。

他真的太好了。对别人好，对你更好。从小谦逊有礼，甚至从不会说脏话。你看到过他生气的样子吗？你想了想，发现竟然毫无头绪。他的脆弱和悲伤也从不施加于人，他可真是个老好人，好到让你从来不会失望。

 

不，金在奂唯一让你失望的，就是他不会爱你。

 

 

至于你是从何时起喜欢上他的，你也记不清了。毕竟你和他同学多年，认识太久了，久到人生的一半都有对方的参与。

或许是跟许多其他女孩子一样，看到他抱着吉他轻声歌唱的时候。也有可能是每天相处造成的日久生情。又或者是更早些时候你们的第一次交集，你小时候在学校附近的书店找不到钱包举手无措的时候，金在奂正巧出现在你身后说要替你买单。

 

他值得喜欢的地方太多了，多到你觉得无论何时喜欢上他都不奇怪。也正因为你足够了解他，知道他会为了暗恋的女孩去制造偶遇，甚至会变成直进男。而这样的他却什么都未曾向你表示过，虽然你也不想承认，但足够证明他对你并没有那个意思了。

 

 

酒过三巡的时候你们的话题已经不知道偏到哪里去了，而你也因为酒精和倦意快要昏昏欲睡。

金在奂摇了摇手里的啤酒罐，发现空了之后便随手放到了一边。他抬眼看向你的时候，你也正盯着他的脸，脑子里全是那些恋而不得的小心思，眼睛对上的时候你心虚地想要移开视线，可金在奂却盯得你不敢动弹，然后你听到他说：

 

“你就没为我动过心吗？”

 

 

金在奂说完向你靠了过来，你的脑中警铃大作，身体却不听使唤仍旧僵在原地。眼见他越贴越近，你用仅存的最后一丝理智挤出了一句话，“你把我当成谁了？”

 

金在奂笑了笑，亲昵地喊了声你的名字，如同他进门时那样。

而你在他的嘴唇贴上来的时候把所有的思绪都抛到了脑后。

 

 

或许是见你没有反抗，金在奂也像得到了允诺一般逐渐变得大胆了起来，他托住了你的后脑勺加深了这个吻，舌尖细细探索着你口腔里的每一处。唇舌缱绻缠绵时你还能听见煽情的亲吻声，被放大在耳际的声响搅得你本就混沌的意识也更加飘忽。

 

这样的感觉可真奇怪，你做梦都不会想到你竟然也会有和好朋友上床的一天。

 

 

金在奂一边吻着你一边用膝盖分开了你的双腿，另一只手抬起了你的小腿带到他的腰际，于是你从善如流地勾起双腿缠住了他的腰，也伸出了手臂圈住了他的脖颈。金在奂的手从你的后背滑到臀部，托起了你的身子便站了起来走向卧室。

 

你被他吻得晕晕乎乎，胡思乱想着为什么男人的嘴唇也能这么柔软的时候金在奂把你放倒在了床上，他的手向上卷起了你的帽衫，你也顺从地抬起了手由他脱了你的衣服。

 

金在奂看到你底下的吊带短裙时眼色一沉，“这是你睡衣？”

你没有多想点了点头，“一个人睡当然怎么舒服怎么穿了。”

 

“你前男友们早上上班不会迟到吗？”

“我去他们家过夜的时候才不会穿这个。”

 

金在奂想到只有他看过你现在的样子时眼神又亮了些，却在听到你的下一句话时皱起了眉头。

 

“我会穿男友衬衫。”

 

 

你觉得你好像听到了金在奂不耐烦地啧了一声，可你也没有空闲去确认，单薄的裙子被他随手脱下后他的吻便接踵而至，悉数落在你的脖颈，你的胸前，而所经之处都像被点了火一般迅速泛起了红。金在奂毫不节制地啃咬吸吮着你的肌肤，轻而易举地就在你白嫩的皮肤上留下了爱欲的痕迹。

 

金在奂的手一寸一寸抚过你的肌肤，你当然不知道你在他身下是快化成水的媚态，更不知道这样的你让他不想错过你的任何一次轻颤和喘息。他的手指按揉着你的花蒂时你忍不住发出了娇喘，他像是得到了爱不释手的玩具一般兴致勃勃地开发着你的身体，你恍惚间看到他露出了魅惑人心的笑，甚至在他的眼里看到了疼爱。

 

对方的性器插进来的时候你还在回想他方才的眼神，下身一点一点被填满的感觉又有着说不出的快感。金在奂当然不会等你飘走的思绪走回正轨，而是直接用行动把你的注意力拉了回来。他挺着胯开始了又快又狠的抽插，硕大的性器直捣花芯，肉体碰撞的啪啪声响和逐渐变大的淫靡水声交织在一起，你的娇吟和他的低喘无一不在暗示着性事的激烈。

 

你和金在奂一整个晚上都在床上翻来覆去地做着，每当你疑惑着对方是怎么跟变戏法似的摸出避孕套的时候，或者明天一早各自清醒之后又该怎么面对现实的时候，金在奂总能在你身下肆虐顶得你放弃所有无谓的思考。

 

即使朋友之间认识得再久也总有对方不知道的一面，这话真是不假，你从前觉得金在奂有多正人君子，今晚他就有多斯文败类。

 

 

 

而该来的总会来，该面对的也总要面对。

 

隔天你是被瓢泼的雨声吵醒的，你睁开眼定睛看了眼窗外，天色阴沉到即使你们昨晚没把遮光窗帘拉上也丝毫没有让刚睡醒的你有刺眼的感觉。你摸出手机看了时间，竟然已经快接近正午了。你迷茫得有些不知自己身在何处，直到门外传来脚步声你才反应过来，这状况堪比天塌了。

 

 

你的第一反应是躺下来继续装睡，实际上你也这么做了。你实在无法在短时间内判断出该怎么面对金在奂和昨夜的荒唐，只能闭上眼在心中默默祈祷对方可以不畏风雨赶紧离开你家。

 

可金在奂是谁，是你永远摸不清他想法的人。

 

于是你听到脚步声由远及近，然后戛然而止。

 

“别装睡了，我知道你醒着。”

 

“还是要我吻醒你？我倒是不介意。”见你没反应，他又补了句，你甚至能从他的语气里听出几分笑意。

 

 

你立刻从床上坐起了身，抬头一看对方果然露出了得逞般的笑。金在奂居高在上地看着气鼓鼓的你只觉得可爱，他把手里的牙刷水杯放到床头柜上，俯身低下头贴上你的嘴唇轻轻琢吻了一下。

 

你的无名火立刻被灭了个干净，还被这毫无来由的亲密扰了神。

 

“这样能让你更明白吗？”

“明白什么？”

“我喜欢你。”

 

你对上了金在奂的视线，被他眼神里的坚定和认真给弄糊涂了。你张了张嘴却不知道该说什么，生怕一开口就会发现一切都是一场梦。

 

“你不信也没关系，我今天有的是时间让你慢慢相信，我爱你这件事。”

 

原来你昨夜在他眼里看到的疼爱也不是错觉。而反应过来他说了什么的时候你更惊讶了，“你要待在我家一天？”

 

金在奂耸了耸肩，“我们可以做的事多了去了，”他看了眼床头柜上的牙刷，“刷牙，做爱，泡澡，做爱，吃饭，做爱，睡觉，做爱……今天才周六，明天还有一天呢。”

 

“呀，你疯了吗？！”

 

金在奂笑着拿起了一支牙刷塞进了嘴里，口齿不清地说道，“泡澡的水我也放好了，刷完牙就过来吧。”

你仍旧沉浸在不可思议的氛围里跟不上事情的发展，却还是乖乖拿起了牙刷塞进了嘴里，你听到他说：“不穿衣服过来也行，不过被窝外面有点冷。你最好套件衣服过来吧。”金在奂刚拉开门又停下了动作，“要我抱你过去吗？”

 

“我有腿自己会走！”

 

金在奂笑了两声走远了，而等你叼着牙刷准备下床找帽衫的时候你才反应过来金在奂为什么会那么说，因为你竟然腿软得一下子差点没站稳。

 

 

 

你在水池前吐了泡沫又漱了漱口，凑近眼前的镜子时才发现你的脖子上是成片的吻痕。你没忍住下意识地骂了句脏，扯开了领口发现锁骨到胸口全是金在奂的杰作，“金在奂你属狗的吗？你让我下礼拜怎么上班啊？”

 

你脱下衣服对着镜子转了一圈，罪魁祸首倒是好好地泡在浴缸里好整以暇地看着你。你在金在奂眼里是凶狠起来也不怎么吓人的小猫，连爪子都被剪了个彻底的那种，金在奂侧过身给你看了眼他的后背，然后你就乖乖闭上了嘴。

 

 

“过来。”金在奂看到你坐在浴缸另一头的时候张开了手臂，你盯着他没有动。

“或者我过去也行。”他觉察到你眼里的动摇之后又补了句，“过去立刻把你办了。”

 

 

你窝在金在奂的怀里的时候才发现对方的肩膀远比你记忆中的要宽厚得多，他用手指替你梳理着被水打湿的发尾，然后圈住了你的腰。

 

“我前几天见到了你高中时的男朋友。”

你没想到话题会从这里开始，你回忆了一下那个人的脸，听到金在奂又继续说了下去。

 

“高中毕业的时候我送了你一盘我自己刻录的碟，里面有我喜欢的歌。最后一首是我写给你的歌，是唱给你的情歌。”

“我一直以为你不喜欢我，所以听了之后才没有对我回应。那之后我就死了心。”

“要不是见到了那个人我永远都不会知道原来你从来都没拿到过那张碟。”

 

“正人君子又有什么用，正直让我从来没得到过你。”

 

 

 

“你揍他了吗？”

“我刚想揍他他就说他觉得那会儿你从来没爱过他，因为你在梦里喊的都是我的名字。”

 

“……那前阵子吃饭的时候你那个女朋友又是谁？”

“鼓手的妹妹，她非要过来掺和一脚说要帮我看看你现在还喜不喜欢我。”

 

你哑口无言，虽然觉得许多事似乎都有了解释，可要消化还是需要时间。但金在奂也说了，他现在有的是时间让你相信。你转过身朝向金在奂，抬手拨弄了一下他快要遮住眼睛的刘海，而他澄澈的眼里的的确确只映着你一个人。

 

 

你捧着金在奂的脸颊轻轻吻了几下他的唇，手指沿着他的下颌线滑到了他的脖颈，你又低头亲吻了下他脖颈上的那颗痣。然后狡黠地笑着说，“试一下以前一直想做又不敢做的事。”

 

 

“你再做这么可爱的事我又要忍不住了。”

“你从昨晚起忍过吗？”

 

你的手指继续向下滑过，掠过他的胸和腰腹，然后握住了他的分身。

 

“嗯？正人君子？”

 

 

 

你有点后悔在浴室里撩拨，浴缸又小又磕得慌实在称不上是适合做爱的地方。金在奂怕压着你所以让你骑在他身上，可这个体位却是你在出力他在享受，本来是为了放松才泡的澡，可洗完你只觉得腿更软了。金在奂举着吹风机拉着出浴后的你说要替你吹头发，你本就没什么力气折腾也就随他去了。

 

你在沙发上被金在奂圈在怀里的时候还没觉得有什么不对劲，可等他放下吹风机，手又不安分的钻进了你的衣服里。你立刻拍掉了金在奂的手，本想装作不动声色地挣脱出他的怀抱，可他伸手一捞又把你拉了回来。

 

“我信了，我真的信了。所以你可不可以让我休息会儿。”被擒出双手的你在他身下求饶道。

 

“你要去哪儿？”

“弄点吃的。”

“叫外卖就好了。”

 

“不是，你真打算白日宣淫啊？”

“还不是因为你的反应太可爱了，一想到把你拱手相让这么多年我就嫉妒得要疯了。”

 

 

你看着他撇了撇嘴忍不住笑出了声，“你这是在撒娇吗？”

 

“放心，我哪儿也不会去的。”

 

金在奂松开了你的手，可怜巴巴坐在你跟前的模样还真的像个无辜的小狗，惹得你都忍不住伸出手摸了摸他的脑袋。你得寸进尺地挠了挠他的下巴，金在奂也装作舒服的模样用脑袋蹭着你的颈窝。

 

你在他嘴唇凑过来的时候毫不动摇地扭过了头，坚定地说：

“我去叫外卖。”

 

 

你去餐桌附近拿外卖单的时候金在奂也像小狗一样跟了过来，你绕着他走又去了拿了手机，倚在桌子边按着拨号键。金在奂越逼越近让你无路可退，可对方倒好，看到你没了退路直接抱起了你让你坐在了餐桌上。

 

你瞪了他一眼，然后看着菜单开始跟电话那头的人点起了餐。你当然清楚金在奂不会就此变得安分守己，不过他只是把手臂撑在你身体两侧也没再有进一步的举动了。

 

你挂了电话之后正要从餐桌上下来，金在奂的膝盖又抵在了你双腿间。

 

你故作镇定地伸手捏了捏金在奂的脸，“乖，让我下去。”

 

金在奂的腿没移开。

 

“我可是做了万全准备来的，可没想到你这么快就信了。”

“万全准备？”

“我带来了当年的那张碟，也结束了近期手头的所有工作特地选择周五过来的……”金在奂说着突然笑得像个小流氓，“还有很多避孕套。”

 

 

你看着他露出来的尖锐犬牙突然觉得有点不妙。

 

“在等外卖来这段时间总得做些什么吧。”

“也可以什么都不做啊。”

你讪笑道。

 

“你还是祈祷外卖快点到吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
